warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Saying
This page contains interesting common saying about this game. # 0v0 :Quincy :Because she has a special chibi illustration that suits her personality, 0v0 becomes a symbol of Quincy. Some admirals use it as a suffix of Quincy. E.g. Quincy0v0. 1:25:00/125 :Takao-class (Takao, Atago, Maya, Chokai) :Building time of Takao-class CAs. Since Takao-class are the most common ships you get while constructing, 1:25:00 is actually very annoying. :Any admirals who showing off ships will be banned for 1:25 by admins manually. :Also, 125 is a curse of this game in some people's opinion: :* 1:25:00, refers to above :* Code 125 is connection error :* On 25th January '''2015, 50 Steels incident happened. :* On '''5PM 12th February 2015, All characters at Bismarck server were rollbacked. :* There were 125 crews on William D. Porter who is the most unlucky ship in WWII. :* 2'0'15, how many bad things happened? ++ :1000 resource (++ reads "thousand") :A resources unit, 1++=1k resources. Usually used by customer service or official announcements and became popular in Chinese Warship Girls community, Apparently, most English admirals use K instead. A Across :World of Warships AD :[[Andrea Doria|'A'''ndrea '''D'oria]] Admiral :A neuter term of Player of Warship Girls. Originally from Kancolle. Airi / Airi Akizuki :The nickname for the Italian Battleship Andrea Doria. :Her character art looks very similar to the character Airi Akizuki from the eroge and adult anime Oni ChiChi, thus fans have given her the nickname Airi. :As of Version 3.0.0, Andrea Doria is officially voiced by Airi Akizuki's voice actress from the Oni ChiChi ''series. AKB :Akagi, Kaga, Bismarck :Three of the rarest ships in game. Sometimes include Tirpitz and Andrea Doria. B Big Seven :Nicknames for the Battleships: Rodney (British), Nelson (British), Colorado (American), Maryland (American), West Virginia (American), Nagato (Japanese), Mutsu (Japanese) :After World War I, they were the only seven Super-Dreadnought Battleships permitted after the passing of the 1922 Washington Naval Treaty, hence why they got the name "Big Seven." :More commonly, Big Seven refers to their skill "BIG SEVEN" after Modification. BSM(Persian cat) :'B'i'''sm'arck :Coincidentally, Bismarck's Chinese name contains three characters which starts with B S M as well. :In game, a part of Bismarck's hair somewhat resembles cat's ear. Also, the starting letter of Persian cat in Chinese is also BSM, therefore she is commonly referred to as cat. Bucket :Instant Repair :Instant Repair is called bucket because it looks like a bucket. The whole fleet gets critically damaged is called variety bucket. Pachina: Would you like a variety bucket? Bunny girl :Princeton :Princeton dresses like a bunny girl. C Chinese Fishery :Chongqing, Pinghai, Ninghai, Yat Sen, Ying Swei, Chao Ho and Changchun :It is not so easy to get all of them, but it looks nice if you put all of them in one fleet. :Z-destroyers also have the same effect, but one of them cannot take part in. D Daikon :Refers to , because it looks like daikon. Dalao :Pro Admirals/Players. :Chinese players usually call pros "dalao". Dark Alchemy :Dark Alchemy refers to the action of exploiting lv1 dd's to obtain resources. The procedure is approximately the following: :Send one lv1 dd to 1-1 to get 2nd dd to drop. After the 2nd ship is obtained, first ship is dismembered for scarce resources. Then the second ship is sent back to 1-1 to get a third ship, and after the third ship is obtained the second is dismembered. Cycle goes on. :Some players use scripts to repeat this cycle numerous times to obtain resources(technically this is cheating, but the use of scripts and programs are difficult to detect). This is frown upon by most players, and developers added a daily 500 drop limit to combat this action. Dead End :The way that can't go the BOSS point in battles F Fifty Steels :Vanguard :She was able to be constructed during the event (25 Jan. to 27 Jan.) but the lowest steel limit is 650 instead of 600, which led to lots of players failing to build Vanguard. This event caused a great loss of resources and Vanguard is called "the Fifty Steels" by Chinese players since the event. Firepowerism : A religion school that believes firepower is the only attribute aspect matters to the ship and its power. Fish/Gold Fish :Nickname for all submarines. Gold fish refers to, specifically, the Abyss submarines who have a golden background/5-star rarity. Fox :The nickname for the Japanese Aircraft Carrier Akagi. :Prior to obtaining a Modification, Akagi was notoriously infamous for sharing an uncanny resemblance to Kantai Collection's Akagi. After obtaining a Modification, the official artist for Warship Girl's Akagi noted that players from this point forward should not think of Akagi as being a clone of KC's Akagi, but rather to think of Akagi Mod as a "fox spirit," referring to her new design. Fubuki Squad :Also referred to as the "Bucky Squad." :An all-Destoyer fleet that uses Fubuki (Flagship), Shirayuki, and four other Special-type (Akatsuki-class, Ayanami-class, or Fubuki-class) Destroyers. :A common Fubuki Squad line-up would be: Fubuki / Ikazuchi / Shikinami / Ayanami / Verniy Mod / Shirayuki. G Generalist :Shipgirls that are good in almost every single situation and can be considered standard for most, if not all, fleet compositions. L Lady Lex/Waifu :Lexington :Historical nickname for the ship appropriated by players. The second part came about due to the fact that she is the first easily obtainable end-game ship (thus the first obtained end-game ship for most player), she is usually the first ship to get 100 affection and therefore the first ship most players are married to. According to data released at 2015 July 18, of the 572,111 married ships in game, 238,415 was Lex. Second and third highest being Rodney at 124,681 and Renown at 84,195. :Obviously Lexington is everyone's waifu. Lazy Cancer :You should be smart enough to figure this one out based on its literal meaning. :A term referring to those with low level ships and less adequate equipment due to lack of dedication and/or in grinding their warship girls. Leeks :The "Leek" saying come from Patch CEO calling Warship Girls players "leeks that will just grow again after being harvested". Now most Chinese Warship Girls players self-identify as leeks, to distinguish themselves from "admirals" from KanColle. Sometimes it is slightly more negative than admiral. Lessex :The nickname for the American Essex-class Aircraft Carrier Lexington (designated CV-16). :The name combines her name "Lexington" with her class "Essex." :This is to avoid confusion with the American Lexington-class Aircraft Carrier Lexington (designated CV-2). Liverful :A term describing those who demonstrate unbelievable dedication and commitment in the game. :Ex. those with lots of Lv. 100 ships, those who cleared all maps up to 6-2 in less than 2 weeks with 6DDs. etc. Lord of the Rings :Players who are engaged to a bunch of girls. Luck E :Hood, Taiho, Glowworm, Fuso, Yamashiro, Juneau :They have a level-E luck in game. (See their radar chart in "ILLUSTRATIONS" in game) They and other Luck-E ships formed the "Luck-E club". M Mama Helena :Nickname for Helena, one of the most popular choice for escorting DDs and CVs in game. Did she earn the name because of her abnormally large..I mean, her abnormally high firepower? Marina / Marina Akizuki :The nickname for Italian Battleship Caio Duilio. :Like her sister ship Andrea Doria, Caio Duilio's character art looks very similar to the character Marina Akizuki from the eroge and adult anime Oni ChiChi, thus fans have also given her the nickname Marina. Military Police A section of the military solely responsible for policing the areas of responsibility of the armed forces against all criminal activity by Military. Especially doing awful things to primary students. Mysticism Refers to any theory that is not proof or can't be proof, such as: :*Using specific recipes increases the probability of getting rarely ships :*Constructing at a specific time increases the probability of getting rarely ships :*Appointing a specific ship as flagship increases the probability of letting RNGesus send your fleet to where you want :*Using high-luck ships increases the probability of getting EBS in Expedition. :*Watching Star wars increases the probability of passing DEC15 Ex-5 and getting USS Enterprise, eating potatoes as fishing for O'Bannon increases the probability of getting her. Or something like that. :*Illustrators can get whatever they want in the game by drawing it. N Next door Kancolle Next door's next door Arpeggio of Blue Steel Northotaku :Tirpitz :She was called so by Norwegians (Lonely Queen of the North, "Den ensomme Nordens Dronning"). :Aside from being powerful, Tirpitz also has the highest HP to steel ratio in terms of repairing. Therefore most players rarely use her for actual battles (especially after other high speed BB's are introduced into the game and she is no longer one of the only few high speed BB's), and she seems to always be sitting in dock. Plus, if you zoom in on her drawing, she has a manga on her thigh, thus she is commonly referred to as "Otaku of the North", or "Northotaku" for short. P Parents-in-laws Illustrators I think you're smart enough the get this one Pope of Warship Girls :1st: Richelieu, 2nd: Lion :Player Xiaobai once was the only one who owned Richelieu, who is not able to be constructed until 1.2.6. :Player 视频妹 won Lion in an event on 11 Apr 2015 in Guangzhou. POW :P[[Prince of Wales|rince o'f '''W'ales]] Primary students Refers to Destroyers due to their appearance ages. Therefore, we can call our CLs senior students. Q Quincian :Apparently, Quincy is the only word that Quincy can say. This unique language is called Quincian, only New Orleans and her mum (the illustrator) can understand Quincian. Show/Hide Quincian Translation :QuinQuincy QuinQuincyQuincyQuin QuinQuincyQuincyQuin QuinQuincy QuinQuincyQuin Quin QuincyQuin Quincy QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuincyQuinQuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuinQuinQuincy QuinQuin QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuincy QuinQuin QuinQuinQuin Quincy QuinQuinQuinQuin Quin QuincyQuincyQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuincy QuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuincyQuincy QuinQuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuin Quincy QuinQuinQuinQuin QuinQuincy Quincy QuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuinQuinQuincy QuinQuin QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuinQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuinQuincyQuincy QuinQuincyQuinQuincyQuinQuincy Quincy QuinQuinQuinQuin QuinQuin QuinQuinQuin QuinQuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuin QuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuinQuinQuincy Quin QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuincyQuincyQuin QuinQuinQuincy QuinQuincy QuincyQuincyQuin Quin QuinQuin QuinQuinQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuinQuincy QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuin Quin QuincyQuinQuin QuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuinQuinQuincy QuinQuin QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuinQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuincyQuincyQuinQuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuincyQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuin Quin QuinQuincyQuincy QuincyQuincyQuincy QuinQuincyQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuin Quin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuinQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuin QuinQuinQuinQuin Quin QuinQuincyQuin QuincyQuincy QuinQuinQuincy QuincyQuincy QuincyQuinQuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuinQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuin QuinQuinQuincy QuinQuinQuin Quincy QuinQuincyQuin QuinQuincy Quincy QuincyQuincyQuincy QuinQuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuin Quin QuinQuincyQuin QuinQuinQuin Quincy QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuin QuincyQuincyQuinQuincy QuinQuinQuincy QuinQuin QuincyQuin QuincyQuinQuincyQuin QuinQuin QuinQuincy QuincyQuin QuinQuincyQuinQuincyQuinQuincy R Robin :The nickname for a Saratoga Mod that is using her second skill "Robin," rather than her first skill "Aeronautics Pioneer." S S/L ::THIS IS THE ONLY LEGAL CHEAT METHOD YOU CAN USE IN THE GAME. :Also know as Save/Load Method.(which usually use in galgame) which is a method by using re-login to reach some point or to restart the PVP battle when you nearly lose. Here is the step: :1.When you have reach a unwanted node or resource node, or you feel badly in PVP battle, or you click the "Go Ahead(前进)" button by mistake, QUIT THE GAME IMMEDIATELY( '''BEFORE THE NEXT BATTLE STARTS). :2.Re-login to the game. :After that, you will reach the main page. If you quit the game before the battle. Congratulations, you have successfully use the method, and you have avoid the battle which originally you have to get in. It is important that you quit the game before the battle starts, because when the battle starts, the result will come out and you have fail to use this method.(expect for PVP battle) :If you quit the game after you have reached a resources node, you will still obtain the resources at the resources node you gained. :By repeating this method several times, you can get into any node you like at the start without any extra battles, also you can restart when you fail to reach a point which is by random navigation.(If you keep going in the wrong node, wash your face and S/L again.) :If you quit the game in the middle of PVP battle(expect that you are already in the night battle), the battle will not count as finished, and you can challenge again.(If you still keep losing, wash your face and S/L again) Satellites :Features/ships/any other things that are not available in current build :Developers sometimes talk about some spoilers about the next version of this game. These are called "satellites" by Chinese players. When do they come back to earth still remains unknown. Sister Sara / Sis-in-Law :Saratoga :Historical nickname for the ship appropriated by players. Some admirals love Sara more than Lex. If you married Lex, Saratoga is sister in law, it is also a common nickname for Saratoga because there are so many admirals decided to marry Lexington, or...both? :Actually Saratoga was earlier to laid down and launched then Lex, but still Lex becomes Saratoga elder sister... Slayer :A shipgirl whose role is to takedown enemy ships BEFORE entering Second Round Shelling, Torpedo Strike, and Night Battle phases. :Common examples are Battlecruisers, Battleships, and Aircraft Carriers. Specialist :Shipgirls that have a very specific or very limited use, and are in general not seen much outside of that use or role. T Tallboy :The nickname for the American (Light / Fleet) Aircraft Carrier Ranger. :The nickname comes from the "Tallboy Bomb" equipment from the Operation Valkyria event, which increases the effectiveness of Dive Bombers for Aircraft Carriers. Since Ranger Mod's skill increases the effectiveness of Dive Bombers and Ranger's fourth slot carrying aircraft carrying capacity is quite low, it is common to see most Ranger Mods using a Tallboy in that fourth slot in order to increase her effectiveness even further. Teachers Union :Using the Chinese Light Cruiser Ning Hai, British Light Aircraft Carrier Argus, and American Light Aircraft Carrier Langley in the same fleet. :The three shipgirls are called "teachers" because their Skills increase the amount of EXP a ship in the same fleet gains after a battle. Traitor :The nicknames for the American Aircraft Carrier Essex and the British Light Aircraft Carrier Chaser. :Due to their crimson-red eyes, snow-white hair, pale skin, and minimal clothing damage when moderately or severely damage in-combat, the two shipgirls are jokingly referred to as Abyssal Spies. Tuna :The nickname for the American Submarine Albacore. :Since Albacore is named after the Albacore, a fish that is part of the Tuna family of fish, Albacore has given the nickname "Tuna." :Although Archerfish, another American Submarine, is not part of the same class as Albacore, or even part of the Tuna family, she is still sometimes also referred to as being a part of the "Tuna Sisters" due to having a very similar visual design to Albacore. U USN Axe Gang :A group of USN battleships proudly led by the President Washington. Members include California, Tennessee, Colorado, Maryland, West Virginia, Nevada and Oklahoma. The term originated in fan-based artwork. V Variety Bucket :All ships are critically damaged. VV :[[Veneto|'V'''ittorio '''V'eneto]] W War Goddess :Nickname for Renown. She gained the nickname for her incredible skill and outstanding performance in combat after modification. Well Paid :Someone who invests a great amount of money into the game.